<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hatred by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896962">Hatred</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:06:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tags- Masturbation, Fingering, Self harm, Slurs, Self hatred.</p><p>ANTIS DNI</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hatred</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Honestly if you're an anti then gtfo, i don't know how you found this. Anyways, for problematics &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I l-love you...," </p><p> </p><p>Tommy said to himself in the mirror, He had been planning this for the past few months. It was his 21st birthday today, he's able to consent to anything everywhere. </p><p> </p><p>"Argh, why the fuck is it so hard to do this, c'mon big man you need those gross feelings out" Tommy tells himself smacking himself across the face.</p><p>"I...Love you...ARGH WHY IS THIS SO DIFFICULT" </p><p>"Tommy is everything okay in there?" His mum had asked from the other side of the door, 'Fuck I forgot' </p><p>"Yeah mum, I'm just...stressed out" </p><p>"Alright.. don't stress out too much"</p><p> </p><p>After hearing her leave Tommy immediately started to panic, saying things like "What if she heard" "Will she support me?." "What if she thinks I'm a disgrace". </p><p>'Why does everything have to turn out so bad.., what if God is telling me that it's a bad idea?', Tommy didn't want to believe but he kinda wanted to, he didn't want to risk confessing and lose his best friend. 'Cmon Toms, Don't be a fucking puss. You need to do this' As said he washed his hands and walked out the bathroom to eat.</p><p>After a few dinner table discussions Tommy decided that he wouldn't invite anyone to his party, he couldn't even if he wasn't so huddled over by some stupid feelings. </p><p>Walking up the stairs he thought about what Tubbo would think about his confession, he started thinking of the different responses like 'me too tommy i have liked you since forever' or 'im sorry tommy but I only think of us as best friends'. God tommy didn't want that, he just wanted to be accepted and loved, he wanted to be touched by his one and only.</p><p>He didn't want it to happen but he got hard, he never liked it when he thought of things like that and most times he would do something to ignore it but this time he decided to finally give in.</p><p>He started by closing his eyes, it gave him a better image. He later pulled down his sweatpants and his panties they were red with a cherry blossom image in the front, the only reason he wears panties is because he didn't like wearing boxers, he liked the feeling of wearing panties. He didn't tell everyone but he was trans, he had only told Wilbur and Phil because they knew he had a thing for Tubbo.</p><p>Tommy never touched down there unless it was in the shower and he never masturbated, so he had to Google (on incognito of course) After his searching he started to slide his hand down his stomach and as soon as he reached his soft folds he started to think of Tubbo.</p><p>The thought of Tubbo praising him while he fucked him raw, the thought of Tubbo pepper kissing him, The thought of Tubbo Jamming in and out of his tight juicy pussy, the thought of Tubbo calling him 'Darling' while playing with his perky nipples, it was all too much for tommy.</p><p> </p><p>He had these thoughts and he hated having them. Pushing his fingers down his vagina he entered slowly, squeezing his pillow. He hated this but he loved Tubbo so much, Tubbo, Tubbo ..Tub- "OH!~ FUCK ME-" He quickly covered his mouth afraid of getting caught but quickly remembered that his parents left to a party. He started fingering himself faster, "Tubbo, please fuck me harder, please~ OH OH MY GOD FUCK~" He moved his other hand to lift up his shirt, grabbing and groping his boob.</p><p> </p><p>"TUBBO FUCK ME! FUCK MY PUSSY SO HARD! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH PLEASE!~ AHhh- mmh!-"<br/>Tommy liked thinking Tubbo was fucking him with that fat cock while masturbating. "Oh gods! Tubbo, i love the way you fuck me with that cock, I'm such a slut for you. You can call me a slut and I wouldn't get mad~ MH- I-I love you!" </p><p> </p><p>Tommy had came while thinking of Tubbo fucking him, that had to be 3 cuts after his shower that he'll now take. </p><p>After the hot steamy shower he started searching for his knife, he only rarely cut himself whenever he had something bad happen to him. As soon as he found it he started calling himself words like 'slut', 'fag', 'dog', 'useless piece of shit', 'good for nothing whore' while slitting his wrists, watching the blood flow down his forearm with guilt and emptiness.</p><p>He fucking hated himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was in my head for a long time so I decided to actually write it, please leave comments :] </p><p>Sorry for misspelling errors?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>